Filth Sheet 2
by The Ram 94
Summary: Back but will it be forever, you decide


LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LIVE FROM NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA, THIS THE THE FILTH SHEET. (APPLAUSE)

The camera opens and you see your favorite people sitting in their chairs. Sean "LoneWolf" Shultz was sitting in a plush armchair, his blond hair hanging in his eyes, shirtless as always. Beside him was Russell "TitanWolf" Figgins, wearing an NWO t-shirt and shorts. Asheel "The Tiger" Dinn was in his seat upside down wearing his wrestling tights. Then was Izzy and Katie wearing matching t shirts and pants. Seth "The Andaconda" Slater was doing push ups in his shorts. John "The Gorilla" Meno was making out with Eva and finally your champion Jason Draven a.k.a Justin "The Ram" Wyatt. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and tie.

"Good evening my fans, and welcome to The Filth Sheet, live from our new and permanent location in New Orleans. Some of us didn't want to be here, but it was either that or they leave the group. And looking around, you could easily see no one wanted to leave my group. Tonight we have big big matches. I will defend my WEB World Title against Asheel Dinn in an extreme cage match. The cage will be wrapped in barbed wire with weapons all over. Every type of weapon you could imagine is going to be hung from it. The way to win is by 3 simple steps. First, you must bloody your opponent, second you must either pin or make your opponent submit and finally you must climb the cage and escape. However there is a surprise outside the cage. Tables. Some covered in barbed wire, some on fire and some covered in glass and tacks. They are set side by side, double stacked. You will go through at least 2 tables, but what kind, is going to somewhat be up to you. You can try to avoid one, but that doesn't mean you will."

"Finally I get my shot at the world title and tonight, I promise you, I will become your new WEB World Heavyweight Champion. I don't care if you are the most dominant champion there has ever been here, I don't care if you can beat all of us in a handicap match, I will win, and if I don't I will forever leave The Filth Sheet." He rose from his chair and left to the back.

"You heard it hear folks, when I beat Asheel, he will forever be banished from my show. Bet we have another match right now. As well we are going to have Justine defend her WEB Womens Championship against Courtney, E-Scope and the new girl Anne Maria, in a Jersey Street Fight. Then our tag titles will be defended by John "The Panda" and John "The Gorilla." And their opponents will be Kevin Thorn and Gangrel. And then we have a new tag team championship being introduced. The WEB Women's Tag Team Championship. It will be Izzy "The Ferret" Spaz and Randi "The Wildcat." And your opponents will bea mystery team and you will face off in a tag team falls count anywhere, hardcore elimination street fight. And finally we will have the WEB Television Title. The match will be Seth "The Andaconda" Slater vs Russell "The TitanWolf" Figgins vs Sean "The LonWolf" Shultz vs a surprise opponent in a hardcore gauntlet match. You may each choose a weapon and I want each and everyone of you to be bloody or else your pin or submission won't count. And finally Katie, you will go against Kevin Thorn's girl Ariel in a bloodbath match. The winner will have to cover their opponent in blood, taken from 500 volunteers that willingly gave their blood in exchange for 20 dollars. Now everyone get dressed and we will start the matches." Everyone retreated to their dressing rooms and came back a few mintues later.

"The following is a New Jersey Street fight." The ladies got in the ring and Anne Maria had a bulge in her pants. She ran across the ring and tackled Courtney to the ring mat and started punching her. Justine ran and leg dropped Courtney and went to do it again but was rolled up by E. 1 2 kickout. Justine punched E in the face and threw her from the ring. She followed and attempted to throw her into the steps but E reversed it and sent Justine head first into the corner of the steps. Blood started to flow from her forehead and she wasn't moving.

Jasonn ran to his sister and held up his arms in an X. Medics ran down to the ring and took her to the back. E looked at her being crated off then got back in the ring and dropkicked Courtney who was set up in the corner in a tree of woe. She then picked her up and hit a double knee lung blower. She went for the pin. 1 2. It was broken up by Anne Maria who kicked E in the side of the head then she reached into her pants and pulled out a can of tanner that she sprayed in E's face then dropkicked her from the ring. She sprayed some in Courtney's eyes then hit her with a piledriver and went for the pin. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match and NEW WEB Women's Champion, Anne Maria." She took her title and ran to the crowd, away from the ring. "Our next match will be for the WEB Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the champions, John "The Panda" and John "The Gorilla". They walked into the ring and held their belts high. "And their opponents, accomponied by Ariel, Kevin Thorn and Gangrel." Kevin's music started to play as they rose from a ring of fire. They walked down to the ring and Ariel hung upside down from the top rope and Kevin bit her on the neck. Gangrel got in the ring as did Kevin and they stood opposite of the champs. Kevin stood on the apron as does Gorilla.

Gangrel started it off with a boot to the gut and a clubbing blow to the back. He picked him up and hit a scoop slam the tagged in Kevin. Gorilla tried a clothesline, but Kevin ducked it and when Gorilla turned around, Kevin hit him with a right hook. He kicked Gorilla in the gut as he fell into the ropes then clubbed him in the back of the neck then threw him in the opposite turnbuckle. He ran across and clotheslined him. Gorilla fell to his knees and Kevin picked him up and set him up to the Original Sin. He put Gorilla's feet on the ropes and hit him with the stunner, then dragged Gorilla to Gorilla's corner and used his hand to tag in Panda. Kevin flipped Panda over the ropes and kicked him in the side of the head. He picked Panda up and threw him into the ropes and ran as he came back and used his forearm smashing into Panda's throat(1) Panda collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. Kevin tagged Gangrel in and Gangrel picked Panda up hit him with an impaler ddt. 1 2 3. "The winners and NEW WEB Tag Team Champions, Gangrel and Kevin Thorn." The champions took their belts and retreated to ringside.

"The Following is a BloodBath Match. In the ring is Ariel and her opponent Katie "The Ferret." Katie Justine came out cautiously and Ariel started the attack. She threw her into the corner and delivered a back elbow. She walked away from the corner and when Katie came after her, Ariel put a boot in her gut then stomped her in the gut. She picked Katie up by the hair then slammed it into the ground then picked her up off the ground and hit her with 3 forearms that back her into the corner. She then placed her boot against Katie's throat until the referee counted to 4 and she backed away then did it again. She grabbed Katie by the arm and irish whipped her, but then reversed it and slammed her back into the corner. She grabbed Katie by the throat and dragged her to the center of the ring and swept her legs, slamming her to the mat. She rolled out of the ring and grabbed the bucket of blood and got back in the ring and dumped it on Katie, covering the poor girl with blood. "The winner of this match, Ariel." Ariel smiled then dropped down and bit Katie on the neck, her teeth piercing Katies neck. She scuttled from the ring as Izzy got in the ring to check on her sister.

"Our next match is to determine the first ever WEB Womens Tag Team Champions. Introducing first The Ferret and The Wildcat." Wildcat came out with 2 chairs. "And their opponents..." A deep laugh was heard and everyone stopped and stared the ramp. "And their opponents, Awesome Kong and Chyna." Ferret and Wildcat both paled as 2 of the most dominant women in wrestling came out.

Ferret set her chair up and then ran across the ring and came back, jumped on her chair, and jumped over the top ropes and tried a crossbody, but she was caught and Wildcat followed over the top with her chair, hitting a double jump skateboarder (dropkick with a chair under the feet.) It hit everyone and Wildcat was the first to get up and she used her chair to repeatedly hit Kong in the back and as she moved, one of the shots connected with her head, knocking her on her back. Wildcat and Ferret grabbed her and threw her head first into the ringpost. They grabbed Chyna and threw her into the steel steps They picked one of them up and put Chyna on top of the bottom steps and then slammed the other set on top of her repeatedly before pinning her. 1 2 3.

The girls started to cheer before Wildcat was thrown head first into the gaurd barrier. Ferret turned around and was smacked 1, 2, 3 times before she got a spinning backfist. She fell to the ground and Kong grabbed her and hit her with the Awesome Bomb. 1 2 3. This was it, it came down to Kong and Wildcat. Kong grabbed Wildcat by her hair and threw her in the ring. She followed her in and kicked her in the side of the head. She grabbed her for an Awesome Bomb when the lights went out They came back on and on a turnbuckle behind Kong was the Insane One, AJ. She yelled at Kong and when she turned around AJ hit her with a missle dropkick. She ran and dropkicked her in the side of the head then got back on the top rope and hit a double foot stomp to the chest. She helped Wildcat up and Wildcat went to the top rope and hit a Swanton Bomb. 1 2 3. "The winners of this match and New WEB Womens Tag Team Champions, The Wildcat and The Ferret!" They staggered out of the ring, clutching their titles.

"Oh my god fans, you have witnessed history here tonight. The Ferret and The Wildcat have beaten 2 of the only 3 women to ever compete in the Royal Rumble and 1 of them was a former Intercontinental Champion, the only 1 to ever do that. I personally want to say that I am very proud of both of you." Justin said through a microphone. "And now its time to crown a new WEB Television champion. Introducing first Seth "The Andaconda" Slater." Seth came out with kendo stick, wearing black and blue tights. "And his opponenet, Russell "The TitanWolf" Figgins." Russell came out with a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire, wearing red tights. He got in and the bell rang, he immediately swung his chair at Seth and conneceted solidly with Seth's forehead. Blood started to flow from his head and Russell ddt'ed him on the chair. 1 2 3. "The Andaconda has been eliminated. Next, please welcome, The Lone Wolf." Sean came out in green tights carrying a bat wrapped in barbed wire. He ran into the ring and started swinging his bat, but each swing was blocked by the chair. Sean kicked Russell in the gut then swung the bat into his stomach.

Russell doubled over and Sean elbowed him in the back of the neck then hit a legdrop bulldog. He picked Russell up til he was on his knees and hit a snap ddt on the bat, effectively making him bleed. Cover. 1 2, Sean picks him up by his hair and throws down and goes to the corner and undoes the turnbuckle covering. He throws the pad to the ground then grabs Russ by the neck and started to slam his head into the turnbuckle, but Russell put his foot up and stopped it and brought his elbow back and smashed Sean in the throat. Sean started to gasp for breath and Russ ran his head into the turnbuckle repeatedly until Sean was bleeding from his head. He collapsed ono the mat and Russ covered him, 1 2 3 "Sean is eliminated." Russ stood up and stared up the ramp, waiting for his opponent. Reconnect by Destrophy started to play. "AND THE FINAL OPPONENT, JESSE NEAL!" Jesse ran into the ring and Russ tried to clothesline him as he came into the ring but Jesse ducked it and bounced off the ropes and speared Russ as he turned around. 1 2 3. "WINNER OF THE MATCH AND WEB TELVISION CHAMPION, JESSE NEAL!" Jesse took his belt. The belt was silver with gold plates on it. He sat at ringside with the rest of the new champions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following is an Extreme Cage Match. It is for the WEB World Heavyweight Championship. But before the match, we will have interviews with the champion and the challenger." The camera pans to the back with Draven sitting in his locker room.

"Jason today you are facing a man who you have described as a brother to you. How do you feel about it?"

"Yes Asheel is like a brother to me. But I'm tired of his using the moniker of being the quote on quote Exteme Icon. If he really is, he will beat me tonight and I will lose my World Title. But when he loses tonight, I will give him a chance to come back to my show by beating an opponent of my choosing. And thats the final word." The camera pans again and it shows Asheel hanging upside down from the rafters doing crunches.

"Asheel, you have just heard the words that Jason has said, what do you have to say in response?" Asheel stops doing crunches and pulls himself up into a sitting position.

"Jack, all night I've been up here, gazing at that supposive beast that Jason has made. I'm not scared, I'm not even nervous. Tonight plain and simple, Asheel Dinn becomes World Heavyweight Champion." The camera turns to the ring as the cage is lowered.

"Introducing first from St. Modesto California, this man is The "Extreme Icon" Asheel Dinn!" He came down from the rafters on a rope, landing in the middle of the ring. He looked around the cage, the ran his hand along the side, feeling the sharp barbed wire. Face on The Asphalt starts to play as Jason comes down the ring, his title on his shoulder. He hands the belt to a person at ringside and walks into the cage and slams the door. It is locked with a chain and padlock. He squats at a corner and says a quick prayer and turns around. He walks over to Asheel and shakes his hand and hugs him before going back to his corner.

The bell rings and Jason yanks a kendo stick off the cage and Asheel grabs one of his own. He charges Justin and swings his cane, but Jason blocks it with his own, and Asheel stomps him on the foot then kicks him in the knee. Jason falls backward and bounces off the ropes and hits Asheel with a forearm to the gut. Asheel doubles over and Jason hits an upwards thrust to his throat. Asheel collapses to his knees and Justin stands then grabs him by the hair and throws him into the cage. He falls back and grabs at his eye, screaming in pain. As he pulls his hand away, blood is seen pouring from his eye. Jason fall beside him and licks at his eye and laughs wickedly. He pulls a table down and sets it up then runs, bounces off the ropes and puts himself through it. He lays there and luaghs for a few minutes then stands up and kicks Asheel in the side of the head. He reaches up and grabs a bag and dumps it on the ground, spilling tacks and broken glass. He grabbed Asheel and threw him into the ropes and went for a spinning side slam, put Asheel reversed it into a spinning ddt. Jason yelled as the sharp objects pierced his skull. Asheel covers. 1 2 3

He weakly stands on his feet, but the lights go out and a fireball appears, briefly illuminating Asheel's face. As the lights come back on, we see Raven in the ring. He picks Asheel up and hits a Raven Effect DDT on a chair then dtags Jason on top and a 3 count happens. Jason grabs the ropes and uses them to stand and Raven hits him with a ddt as well. Both men lay on the ground as Raven uses Asheel's rope and goes up into the rafters. Asheel is the first to rise to his feet. He looks over at Jason and collapses against the cage and weakly starts to climb. He climbed halfway up the cage when Jason got to his feet. He stumbled across the ring and climbed to the top along with Asheel.

They both swung a leg over the top and started to trade punches. Jason gained the upper hand by hitting a high kick to the temple. Asheel nearly feel, but Jason held him by the hair and slammed his head off the cage. His eyes went wide and a wicked look appeared on his face. He grabbed Asheel by the throat and started waving his hand. A noose came down and Jason put it around Asheel's neck and signaled them to pull it back up. It started to retract, hanging Asheel from the rafters. Jason laughed and waved goodbye to what was once thought to be his friend. Asheel rose 10, 15, 20 feet above the cage and the rope snapped, dropping him past Jason and through 4 tables. Jason's mouth dropped as the bell was rang.

"YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WEB WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, "THE EXTREME ICON" ASHEEL DINN!" Jason started to scream as Asheel was helped up and handed his title by the rest of the Dinn Family. Jason stood on top of the cage and jumped off, landing on the Dinn Family. He grabbed his belt and a microphone.

"You haven't won a fucking thing you sorry excuse for a wrestler! This is MY belt! If it wasn't for me, none of this would be possible! I AM THE CHAMPION!" He started to walk out of the building when he was tackled from the side by Russell.

"You lost fair and square Jason, its time to relinquish your belt." He handcuffed Jason to the cage and handed the belt to Asheel. Asheel weakly held it up and screamed out in his victory. FADE TO BLACK

FIN... FOR NOW? 


End file.
